Back To Where I Belong
by Glorious Burden
Summary: The Elric brothers return to Resembool after a few years and Edward can finally show his feelings to Winry. Ed/Winry lemon warning! No flames please! Been planning this for a long time. Hope its ok since I'm a little rusty here.
1. Chapter 1

**Back To Where I Belong**

_Hiya guys! I have returned, and it's my first fic for 2009! After nearly 2 years of planning and finding the inspiration, I now have made an Edward and Winry lemon!_

_For this, pardon me for what I have written here (cuz I think I suck at making beginning parts of lemon fics) because its been some time since I made a lemon fic and I have been working on my Gettysburg and Gundam SEED fics, which are action fics (some FMA cast are there too! Both are in the Gundam SEED section. Check it out if you want to), and I'm a little rusty at this, so please bear with me. _

_One little thing I like to say: I involve some FMA cast into Gundam SEED. Imagine them being in the Gundam SEED universe, and its kinda cool! Come see it if you want to. Just trying to keep notes here cuz no-one ever thought of that kind of idea before, I think._

_And please, no flames! Anyways, hope you like this one!_

_May take a few years after Shamballa._

Edward: 20

Alphonse: 19

Winry: 20

* * *

In the quiet, peaceful village called Resembool, all silent as its whole population sleeps into the night, save for the rustling of tall grass and the whispers of the gentle wind. At the house of an automail repair shop, Winry Rockbell gets up from her room, not able to sleep deeply, and goes to the room of Edward Elric, where he is sleeping comfortably. She watches him sleeping in peace; meanwhile Alphonse (as a human in case you don't know) has one room separate from Ed. "Its been so long Edward… I miss you..." she quietly murmured.

It's been a few years since Winry had last seen the famous brothers. Just today they have returned and stayed in Winry's home, happy that they have returned.

Winry goes closer to him lying on the bed; Edward, not fully asleep, can sense someone is in the room. As Winry goes nearer, Ed turns to face the ceiling, pretending not sensing her. "Edward?" Winry called softly, "Oh, Winry you're here." Ed turned to now face her. Ed was a bit mesmerized to see Winry in her night dress, and in the light of the moon. 'She looks beautiful lately.' Ed thought but quickly shakes it off his head.

"Err, would you like to stay here? We gotta catch up on old times." Ed told her and she replied with a nod and a small smile. Winry sat besides his lying form; the light of the moon illuminates her eyes, their feelings deep inside starts to surface, Winry reaches to his automail arm.

"Winry, stay here. I gotta go to the bathroom." Edward said as he gets up. "Ok." Winry replied as she watches him turn left on the hall. He reaches the bathroom just in time to see Alphonse go out. "Oh, brother, you're still awake." Al said. "I just need to piss." Ed told him.

Al was on his way until Ed called, "Al?" "Yes Ed?"

"Tell me, do you think that I should tell Winry... that..."

"Brother, I see the relationship between you two grow; I think it's time to tell her how you feel. You know you held it back for too long."

"Guess you're right. Thanks, and good night." Edward said. "Same to you." Al said as he walks back to his room. Al could sense at what the night's outcome will be, knowing their feelings locked inside would go out somehow. After Ed finished his business, he returns to a waiting Winry, closing and locking the door, then sat beside her on the bed.

Edward sat beside her and begins to tell her what he should say, giving himself courage to do so. "Umm, Winry?" he began. "Yes Ed?" Winry turns to him. "I thought about it for a long time. All what we've been through has brought me to do this." Edward stated.

He continues onwards, feeling daring. Winry could somehow sense what he'll say, and in her heart, she hopes for it. "Winry, I want to say that I realize, that all this time, that I love you." Edward had said it. Winry felt overjoyed, and a bit relieved, to at last hear that. She flung her arms around him. "Thank you... for saying that. I love you too Ed. And its about time you finally say that." Winry says to him; Ed embraces back.

They look into each others' eyes and see the passion in them. For Ed, thinking that now is his opportunity, decides that tonight will be the night he'll at last show to Winry how he really feels for her. Ed then leans in to kiss her lips. Winry was a bit surprised of what Ed did, knowing he didn't do this usually. The next moment was she relaxed into the kiss and submits to his touch.

He then pushed her gently onto the bed as they continue their kiss, Edward on top. Edward deepens the kiss more as Winry embraced him tighter. They then broke up to breathe. "So Winry, do you want this?" Ed asks her gently. "Yes, I do. I want you bad after these few years." Winry replied. Ed gives her a gentle smile, and Winry smiled towards him for this.

She cupped his cheeks and pulls him for a kiss. Her tongue asks permission to enter and he accepts. While they're kissing, Ed's instincts began taking over his body, and his hands starts to slowly take off Winry's night dress. Winry can feel the coldness of his automail arm but ignores it. Ed's hands lift the dress off and threw it aside, leaving her in only her bra and panty. Winry takes off his shirt and also threw it aside. She can see that Ed has been a bit muscled, for his body shows how strong it is, and has a few scars to prove it.

Feelings that held back for so long now drive their whole being. Winry reaches at her back and unclips her bra then prompts Ed to take it off for her. He does so and cast it aside to the floor. Ed can see her natural beauty, her body matures and her breasts so wonderful. Winry slightly blushes at Ed's continuing stare. "Well Ed? Should we continue?" Winry asks to him to avoid being further embarrassed since this is her first time.

Ed leans down to kiss her. While they're at it they continue to remove all their clothings, little by little. They did so until both are practically naked. "Oh Ed..." she murmured. "Winry... I..." Ed tries to say but Winry puts a finger on his lips. "Ed, stop the chatter. Let's just focus on this." Winry tells him and Ed nods. They resume their kissing, both of them becoming daring to do this.

They pressed their bodies harder onto each other, savoring their warmth and the feeling of their being, even though Winry feels the coldness of his automail limbs and that Ed can't exactly feel from them. They moan together as they traded others' saliva, tasting what they are. She could feel his chest against her breasts, and it feels good. She rubs her hardening nipples against his, making them harder as she moaned long in the kiss.

They broke up for air and then crash their lips with one another again. Winry made the kiss grow passionate and at the same time wild. 'His embrace is so warm... I really miss his touch...' Winry thought. Ed then broke the kiss to go to her neck. Winry moaned louder as she felt his manhood poking through her lowest regions. She moved her head slightly to give him more room; she now gets what she wanted.

Ed then went down to suck on her breasts, becoming a bit big since her body matures throughout these few years. Winry moaned more, caressing and cradling his head closer to put it more into him. His other hand in the meantime goes to massage the other breast. He then switched places and Winry was in euphoria.

Winry then switched their position so she can be on top. She then moves to also kiss his neck. Her hands went down to touch his fine chest. Ed feels enormous amounts of pleasure shooting throughout his body. Winry basks in his warmth, savoring the moment on what may have been done years ago, and that they could've been boyfriend and girlfriend.

After a while Ed switches position for him to be on top again. His left hand then proceeds to touch her right breast. Winry moaned in ecstasy, moaning his name sweetly. He then goes to her left breast and sucks and licks it while his right hand continues to play with her right breast, knowing he doesn't want to hurt her by using his right automail arm. Ed again brought himself to kiss her, stroking her lips with his tongue. Winry returned the favor and both had a tongue duel.

Several minutes have passed doing their passionate embraces. As they broke the kiss to breathe, Ed asks to her, "So, you ready? It'll hurt since this is your first time." Ed was worried for her. Winry caressed his cheeks and smiles at him. "Don't worry, I am strong. Now please, get inside me. I want you bad." she said as he prepares.

He complies with her wishes and slowly enters her. Winry felt sharp jolts of pain, but manages to hold out against it until it subsided. Ed sees the pain she's in and waited until she's adjusted to his size. When the pain subsided, Winry experimentally pushed her hips towards his, making his manhood go deeper and felt pleasure coursing through her. She sees this that she has adjusted to his and signals him to go.

With that he then thrusts into her with all his might. Winry moaned his name and is careful not to be loud to not wake up the whole house or the neighborhood to know what they're doing. Ed thrusts into her more, Winry responded by bucking her hips to meet his thrusts. They went into it in an almost perfect sync. After some time, pressure builds up in their system and soon, they reached their first climax for each other.

"Edward!!"

"Winry!!"

He slumped down on her, careful not to crush her under his weight. "Winry, care to go for one more time?" Ed coolly asks to her. "Of course Ed. I love you, you know." Winry replied, smiling to him. "Love ya too Winry." Ed answered.

After a few minutes of resting and catching their breath, she gets up for them to be in a sitting position. "My turn." she said to him. She adjusts their positions, puts his back against the wall, wrapped her legs around his waist to trap him where she wanted. Ed is in between the wall and her, and her legs surround around him.

Winry then plunged down and moaned out almost loud. Ed thrusts harder into her, savoring the pleasure he's having. Winry crashes her lips into his again, kissing him for all her worth while thrusting into one another. Ed wrapped her arms tightly around Winry. She never minded his cold automail arm around her. Her breasts presses tightly against his chest, her left arm goes around his neck and over his metal shoulder. They parted as soon as air starts get low.

"Oh Ed, I love you so much."

"I love ya too Winry."

They continue thrust into one another for some minutes until they reached their second climax. Her walls clamped down on him and everything just gives way. To suppress their screams, Ed kissed her lips and Winry kissed back. They parted as soon as they had their release.

Ed slumped down to her, both were tired and sweaty. Then Winry kissed him passionately one more time. Few minutes later they broke up, looking at each other's eyes. "You were great Winry." Ed complimented. "So were you Ed." Winry replied back.

"Good night Ed. I love you."

"Good night Winry. Love you too."

With that, they fell to slumber together. Ed remembered something to give to her, but figures that he'd show her tomorrow.

The next morning, Ed took Winry to a place where they can see their whole village. "Ed, what you take me here for?"

"Hold on, I got something for you." Ed reaches in his pants pulls out something inside the pocket. "This is something while I was in the other world." he said. "What is it?" she asks. "Winry, do you really love me?" he asks her again. "Of course Ed, I already told you last night." she replied.

"Well, if that's the case then, Winry, would you marry me?" he suddenly pulls out a nice, well-crafted gold ring with a diamond in the center. It is no ordinary ring, this is something that is specially made for Ed. He proposed to her while kneeling down on his automail knee.

Winry felt like crying, and she wrapped her arms around him. "Of course Ed. I accept." she answered to him. They stand up again and looked into each other. "Let us share our future together." Ed told her. "Yes. And please, wherever you're going, take me with you as well. Its hard enough waiting for you already." Winry said with a slight annoyance in her tone. Ed laughed a little at her remark. Both looked into one another, smiling brightly, eyes glimmer with love, and again kissed together as the breeze passes over them.

Edward is happy that he can finally do this, to be married with the one he always loved for all this time. Their friendship had now blossomed into them falling in love with one another. They kissed for some time, happy that they are together at last. And for Ed, he now knows this is where he belongs.

From afar, Al can see what they did. "I'm happy for you brother. Great job." he silently clapped at them then turns around and looked to the sky. "It must be nice to be in-love. When can I ever get a girlfriend?" he asked silently, knowing that somewhere out there is his love waiting to be found.

**THE END**

* * *

_At long last I made an Edward/Winry fic! Hope you like this one! Sorry for some things here, cuz I have been a bit rusty on my lemon writing skills, and the way ending turn out to be because its something that's been planned for a long time and I want this kind to happen. It's all I could do here, so that's that._

_Anyway, I hope that you all like this one. As usual, no flames please! Check out my other stories if you want to. Later! I will write new stories once I got new ideas._


	2. Author's Note: FanFiction Petition

**Author's Note: A Fanfic ****Petition**

_This has nothing to do with the story, but I believe its important this has to be posted._

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden


End file.
